Air: Chinatsu and Kaito
by Jordan Mizakina
Summary: Usually I don't write stories like this one, but... Here goes!  The reincarnations of Misuzu and Yukito meet in a similar situation, only to be face with the same problem. This time, will it be solved?


I walked out of the school, hoping that someone, anyone, would be waiting for me to play but as with every summer I was left alone. That is, until I saw him-not really anyone I knew, just a complete stranger. He was alone, so I thought that he might want to play and say "See ya tomorrow~!" when we were about to go home.  
>So I ran up the stairs and stood by him. Taking a deep breath, I let the breeze make my hair flow, not realizing that he was watching me.<br>"What are you doing?"

"Huh!" I was startled by his sudden speech. "O-oh... I'm letting the wind take me, like I've always wanted it to..." I felt my eyes misting, then wiped them quickly. Ever since Misuzu-Chan had left this town, it had been quiet. I knew she had also wanted to fly, so that's what made us so alike. Of course, I had moved in with my grandparents after my parents-mom and dad-were killed in a car accident, and she had at least a mother.

"Do you mind doing it elsewhere! Some of us are trying to sleep!" He snapped.  
>"I'm Chinatsu Kimura. And you are...?" I knelt down expectantly to the man, who I realized was younger than he initially looked.<br>"I'm Kaito... Kaito Shimizu."  
>"Ocean Flying... Pure Water...?" I took his name in, studied it, and said its meaning.<br>"One Thousand Summers, Tree Village. Heh..." He smirked. "Well, Chinatsu. You remind me of someone my father told me about. I came back to this village to see if she was still around. He said her name was... Misuzu..."  
>A sudden sadness hit me. "Would you... Uhm..." I looked down. "You seem thirsty. I'll go get us something to drink!" I stood, pretending not to notice the plaque that was set in honor of Misuzu.<br>"O-okay..." He read the plaque, looked at the picture of the girl, pulled out his wallet, and took out a matching picture. Then, in a barely-audible whisper he said, "You have come back... Just as my father said you would..."  
>I ran quickly to the same juice machine that Misuzu had used so long ago, put in the needed coins, and got two gel drinks. "Here~!" I handed Kaito-San his drink.<br>"Huh? Oh. Thanks." He attemted to take a sip. "WHAT IS THIS STUFF! It's more like Clay than like a drink!" He turned it upside down, attempting to get something out of it.  
>"No! You squeeze it! Like this, silly!" I took it from him and demonstrated.<br>"Hmph..." He pouted fakely.  
>Taking a few sips of both of them, I gave his back. "It's fine. Now drink it." I shoved the straw into his mouth.<br>"Mo! Thoo dwank ouh aht!" He tried to push it away.  
>"DON'T TALK WITH DRINKS IN YOUR MOUTH!" I smacked him upside the head.<br>"OW!" He spit the straw out. "I said, 'No! You drank out of it!' Now stop torchering me, kid. I don't even know you." He stood to leave.  
>"Kaito-San! While I was getting the drinks, you whispered something... Care to share~?" I chased after him.<br>"I just said that you were a strange kid. Now, if you don't mind, I've got a train to catch." He walked a little faster.  
>I laughed, knowing that the trains had shut down long ago. Still, he interested me.<br>"What! What're you laughing at, kid!"  
>"You! The trains in this town!" I laughed more, then tripped.<br>"Uh..." He ran over. "Chinatsu-!"  
>I got up quickly. "Piko..." I wiped my eyes. "I'm fine."<br>"Then go home." He stood and continued walking.  
>"Hey! You said you'd play with-!"<br>"I didn't say anything. Now go home. I'll only cause you trouble."  
>"But... Piko..." I began to quiver. "... I like you... That's why, Kaito-San!" I teared up, "That's why I'm being such an idiot!"<br>He sighed and turned around. "You've heard of the myths about Misuzu's death, correct? And you know of the dreams she had shortly before her death?"  
>I nodded.<br>"Well, I believe that the same thing will happen if we become friends. So, please do not befriend me."  
>"But... Piiiiiiiikooooooooo!" I began to ball. "I wanted us to be friends! I've never... I've never had a friend! I just wanted you to think I was normal!"<br>He seemed surprised, then walked over. "Fine. I'll play; but ONLY for today."  
>"YAY~!" I hugged him.<br>"Wha-! Chinatsu..."  
>"Yeah...?" I didn't realize I had not let go of him.<br>"Get off me..."  
>"O-oh... Right..." I stood up correctly and wiped my face. "OOOHH! Look, Kaito-San, Fishies! Let's try to catch them, PLEASE!"<br>He rolled his eyes. "Fine."


End file.
